Who's Worth Her Love?
by psychovampire-Abraxas
Summary: Sometime after losing the battle against Seto Kaiba in the Battle City Tournament, Zigfried von Schroeder came back to try to get revenge on him and he is using the secretary of Kaiba Corp, Mehsiki Uzaki. He then starts to 'woo' her, but Kaiba thinks she is playing hard to get and that made him feel jealous. What is Meshiki to do? OCxKaiba, Schroder. 3 Chaps, rated T, Anime world
1. Chapter 1

READ DESCRIPTION BEFORE READING!~

Trouble Starts

After the duel against Seto Kaiba, Zigfried von Schroeder left Domino City to his hometown. Someday, he would get revenge. He was like Kaiba in some ways; a CEO of his own company and a duelist.

What made Kaiba the most successful person in all of Japan and everywhere else?

That was when he recalled of the young woman that stood beside him along with his brother Mokuba. Her name was Meshiki Uzaki and was Kaiba's personal secretary. With her figure and looks, Zigfried wondered if that was a reason why Kaiba kept her.

He remembered the first time he saw her, and felt his heart being shot by Cupid. Her beautiful brown eyes and hair to match, her body mature more than enough to be a woman, her face having natural beauty that he thought that she wore make up.

He got to talk to her a little bit and loved her voice. Whenever he tried to get some talk out of her about Kaiba Corp., she quickly changed the subject. And her eyes always looked back and forth from Kaiba and else-where.

She was secretive and most likely a bit more intelligent than any average person. He asked her many questions, she looked a little annoyed but didn't say anything, and answered them shortly. Once he knew that she was still in Domino High School, still in her late teens, he was surprised that she could have a part time job at Kaiba Corp. at only evening and night hours and could still ace her classes.

Meshiki was indeed a unique woman and Zigfried wanted her, to either make Kaiba jealous or actually make her his. And so as soon as possible, he made another visit to Domino City. he couldn't wait to claim the brunette secretary as his.

Meshiki sat at her desk, sorting papers and making appointments. She had just come from Domino High to come to work at Kaiba Corp. from 4:30 to 8:30. Beside her chair leg was her book bag with a load of books and papers.

How she was acing her classes was because she had to listen and read, write down tiny notes and other reminders to help her do her homework faster. She didn't want to fall behind just because of working with Seto Kaiba. What excuse would that be, seeing that everyone thought that she was too ordinary to be even with someone rich like him?

She sighed as the evening had just begun, sun still out and the sky still blue. She was almost done with the first stack of papers when the phone rang. Picking up the phone she then spoke in her polite business voice,"Hello, Kaiba Corp., secretary's office."

"Hello. This is Zigfried von Schroeder. I would like to make an appointment to meet Mr. Kaiba." The voice on the other end shocked her. She recognized it.

Not letting any suspicion getting in her way she contined, searching through Kaiba's busy schedule and said to the man on the other line,"The only available time is in a few days. And you can come in at 2 o'clock, if you would like." "That's fine. Also tell Mr. Kaiba that this meeting will be... a special kind of meeting." That was what Meshiki was dreading about; it could be a duel or something worse.

She wrote down the name, appointment day and time to give to Kaiba before going back to her work. "He'll see you then. Goodbye," she said into the reciever and didn't wait for Zigfried to say bye before hanging up. Sorting the last few papers of the first stack, the stack that she was working on, she then took the appointment schedules for the next few days to Kaiba.

"Here are the appointments for the up-coming days," she said as she handed them to him. Looking up from his laptop, he took a look at the list of clients and stopped when he saw the last one that Meshiki had recently written. Schroeder... What does he want? question Kaiba.

"You're certain you got the name right?" Kaiba asked her, wanting to see if she was joking. For he remembered how Schroeder was talking to Meshiki, which made a jealous bone snap, back in Battle City. "Are you doubting my abilities... Boss?" she said a bit hotly.

How could he say that? She was the reason that Kaiba Corporation was going up a few points in sales and other profits with the technology here. He didn't say anything and knew that she caught him at a loss for words.

He then replied,"Just get back to work till I call you." Meshiki wondered what made her work for him in the first place as she walked out without a word. Not to show her anger, she gently closed the door and went back to her desk outside.

She then tried to work fast because she wanted to go home right now, just to get away from Kaiba for some time and rest her mind from Zigfried and whatever he was wanting with Seto Kaiba. He kind of crept her out at Battle City and she still felt that same chill from that day. Meshiki hoped that sorting the rest of the stacks of paper will take take her mind off the whole upcoming situation.

It did do the trick but couldn't help but stick it into the back of her head for later thinking. Before she knew it, the sky was turning pink with sunset and then knew that it was about time to go home and then do her homework. Swiftly, she typed some reports about the activity for the day and thought that she was done completely when she saw the darking sky.

Kaiba walked out of his office, closing the door and making his way to the secretary's desk where Meshiki stood and holding her loaded backpack. His blue eyes took a quick glance at her bag and knew that she had tons of homework that'll keep her up till at least midnight or later. But knowing her fast paced brain that she shows here, he knew she'll get it done before then.

"Here, you can take all of this home if you want," Meshiki said, pointing out the papers. She slung her bag over her shoulder and was about to leave through the elevator doors until Kaiba then asked,"What are these few pieces here?" She looked back to see Kaiba holding three pieces of paper that looked important,

How did she miss those? She guessed that she must have been in a hurry that she didn't notice.

"Uh...um.." Meshiki tried to think of what to say. His eyes scanned the words and figures on the pages and then told her,"Never mind. Just go home. I'll put them with the others, but... don't do it again." "Yes, Set... I mean, yes, Mr. Kaiba," Meshiki answered.

She then entered the metal doors and then closed before she could even get one last glance of Kaiba for the night. She faced the doors and waited for them to open into the lobby. Is this worth it, is this worth the money, the gossips that i hear around school about me, and slightly joining the world of the rich? She questioned herself. And any other thoughts related to money and life she tossed around in her head.

Meshiki sighed at then looked up at the sky, the moon shining and her brown eyes were captivated by the pale light in the night. She then power walked to her home where she and her family lived. Entering the door, she quickly grabbed her plate of food, ate like she hadn't eaten all day, grabbed a bottle of water and slugged it down.

She then went into her room and then lied on the soft dark rose colored bed for a little bit of winks of sleep and then woke up to finish her homework under the lamp light. On her nightstand, it said 11:30 P.M. and then closed her books with the written papers inside, tossing them into her backpack along with her pencils and pens and other school needs. She didn't feel like putting on any clothes after stripping off her school uniform, Kaiba lets her because he knows that she still goes to classes, and so she slept in her bra and panties.

Getting comfortable under her covers, she closed her heavy eyes and then slept. The next day was like yesterday, except a little better. At lunch at Domino High, Kaiba came to take her to a special lunch, but of course persuaded the principle to let him do so.

"W-what is this?" she asked him. "Don't I have a right to see my secretary whenever I please?" he asked back. Meshiki silenced.

"Why did you even do this?" Kaiba looked her brown eyes and then said,"Don't question. Just enjoy and you think about it." She was quiet as she ate her plate.

He brought her back and then went back to Kaiba Corp. Meshiki couldn't resist catching Kaiba looking at her and then looking away. She then began to wonder if Kaiba was starting to like her a whole lot more.

The dreaded day then came. In her classroom, she thought about Zigfried walking into the lobby, entering an elevator, and then going to meet with Kaiba in his office. But what she didn't know was that he left a bouquet of red roses, signed for her and left on her desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Playing With Minds

Meshiki walked to her dreaded job, anticipating what was bound to happen today at work. When she entered the lobby, everything seemed normal. So far, so good.

She then pushed the number button to the top where she worked. Many thoughts flooded her mind and quickly fled as she waited for the elevator's doors to open. She stepped inside the mouth of the elevator and her heart began to pound.

What would she see in a minute, Zigfried having Kaiba by his hair and his mouth bleeding, or something worse? Her overactive imagination put many worrying pictures in her brain and tried to calm herself, thinking that Kaiba could handle himself no matter what. The ding of the elevator rang in her ears and the moment she had been waiting for came.

When the metal doors opened, she saw nothing and didn't hear anything when she stepped out. She then walked to her desk and dropped her book bag when she saw the roses. I wonder who got these, she questioned.

She looked at the card and it read:

Meshiki Uzaki,

Will you consider being a part of my company, maybe marry me and become CEO, too, along with me? I'll be awaiting for your reply.

- Zigfried von Schroeder~

What was this about? Just then she heard the door to Kaiba's office squeak. Schroeder then came out, saw Meshiki near the roses he left and then strolled on over to ask,"So, did you like the flowers?"

Not wanting to be rude and suspicious, she replied, "Yes. They're lovely, as well as my favorite flowers. How did you know?" "I have my ways, my dear." Silence fell upon them for just a few seconds.

They then started having tiny conversations; most likely what was left unanswered or unasked questions. Please leave, please leave, she nervously said in her mind, wishing she could open her mouth to say so. She also didn't know that her boss was listening to their conversation, but faintly.

"Oh, look at the time. I should be going. Just remember what the card said," he said before leaving the room. She looked from the card in her hand to the roses. Hmmm... What he's offering I would love to do so, but I don't want to at the same time.

She then replayed what just a moment ago, von Schroeder whispering in her ear, "I love you." She knew that her ears had heard right because he had a smile on his face. Wow, if only Kaiba would admit it to me, in some way, because since Duelist Kingdom I've liked him.

The roses that Zigfried sent her were red roses, which meant true love. Meshiki shook her head to clear all thoughts of love and sat at her desk, ready to type or sort piles of papers, something that'll get her mind off of everything. Kaiba then came out of his office and went to her desk.

"Hello, Mr. Kaiba. How are feeling this evening?" she asked in a voice that she hoped didn't sound stressed or troubled. Kaiba stayed quiet and she began to wonder why. Did Zigfried tell him something, do something, threatened him?

Seto Kaiba looked back and forth between the flowers and the card that lay beside them. He knew all too well what the color of the roses meant and he picked up the card, quickly reading what it said. And coming to conclusions of Meshiki's act, too good act, he then thought that she was planning to leave the company.

She couldn't. He needed her to make him successful because she was, as he didn't want to ever admit it, one of the best employees he's ever had. And what he didn't know was that he was jealous of his rival trying to get this once in a life time unique and beautiful young woman.

He had been lying to himself that he didn't care for her, but she cared for him and Mokuba. And even though his young brother loved Meshiki so much like a sister, he still wouldn't admit to anyone, not even Mokuba, that he had something for her. Kaiba was still as stone.

"Meshiki, come into my office, now," he said in his usual tone, but yet somehow he sounded different in her ears. She stood up and followed him into the CEO office. The room was still the same as it had been when she first applied to work here.

Standing behind his desk, he waited for her. She then stopped in front of his desk, looking at him and waiting for whatever he had to say. Did he figure her out anyway, no matter how hard she tried to hide it?

Meshiki recalled that while she was typing, her fingers hitting the keyboard a bit loudly, Kaiba was silent for a time. Maybe he did find something out, finding out that Schroeder wanted to marry her and take her for his company. "You're planning to leave Kaiba Corp," Kaiba said matter-of-factly, so bluntly.

"What? No. No, no, no. You've got..." she tried explaining before he raised his hand up, making her stop talking. "I know about this. I've read the card. And I've seen how he acted toward you, whispering a promise of some sort, I believe," his voice seemed to get colder and colder. And she didn't like it when he was on a silent rage attack.

"I don't care what you're thinking right now, but you have a choice to make. It's either me or him. Decide." That was just it, she couldn't decide. Both of the CEOs had given her what she wanted.

Kaiba had given her a job, enough money, and his younger brother someone to wach him or play with him while Kaiba went to work or something else that demanded his attention. But there was one thing that he hadn't said to her, and that was a 'Thank you' or 'I like you, I care for you'. And that was what Schroeder gave her, roses and a 'I love you', whether he meant it or not.

Meshiki stayed quiet, look down at the floor, at her feet. She wanted to say something, but she was too shocked, too scared to at least breathe in a breath. Impatient with her silence, deciding for her, Kaiba said in a harsh and icy tone, "Just go work your last day. And I don't want to see you here again."

Her heart felt like it had been struck with an arrow. She felt tears fighting to flow but fought them back. She turned her back on him and walked out of his door, half slamming the CEO's door.

She then began to think that if Schroeder had fired her, would she be doing the same thing that had just happened to her? As she sat down in her chair, pulling her long forgotten school bag closer to the chair leg, she came to a final answer. "No. I wouldn't feel like this if I was fired from his company."

Meshiki scanned, sorted, and typed as swiftly as she could. Since this was her last day and it was 6:30, she tried to make the best of it, walking the halls and smelling the unique smell that this building seemed to have in every room. She silently said goodbye to everything at Kaiba Corp., and then wrote a note for Kaiba saying why she left early, placing it on top of one of the stack of paper.

It was lined paper so he could probably see it. Dragging more than enough loads on her, she pushed the down button on the elevator and then entered the silver shiny doors, not looking back. When she made it to the lobby, she then went home.

Her family was surprised to see her here this early. But was a bit worried about her, for she was silent, had been silent since after school. She talked in very short sentences or just one word.

She didn't want to lie to her parents and siblings, and tired of their interrogating her, she told them,"I've just had a tough day at work and I.. need to go do my school stuff before I forget to do it. I'll talk to you later." She walked up the stairs to her room and closed the door behind her, throwing her bag on the bed and joining it. She then took out her books and began to do whatever she could to forget her day.

Meshiki got done before 9 o'clock and felt tired already. She dressed for bed and then got into her bed, laying her head on her pillow and her covers hugging her like a cocoon. She thought about the words that Kaiba had said to her and began to cry, but not loudly.

Did Zigfried really love me? She questioned over and over. She was too stressed out to even think straight and logical.

Her heart ached to see Kaiba and she said to herself that she should have seen him one more time before leaving in a blind eye of rage. Would she have really felt this way to Zigfried? If she was going to leave with him, she would leave behind everything, even Kaiba, she mused.

"He's made a mistake.. And I need to let him see the errors of his ways.." Meshiki vowed to herself. After school tomorrow she was going to try to see him, whether he wanted to or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Yellow and Blue Vs. Red

It's close to the end of the day and Seto Kaiba went to collect the paper work for the day. He looked around for Meshiki, but didn't see any sign of her being present. He went to her desk and saw a lined piece of paper with her handwriting on it.

He picked it up and began to read it:

Mr. Seto Kaiba,

I left early because I have completed my tasks for my final day here, as you said. Also there is nothing going on between Zigfried von Schroeder and me, as you think is so happening. But it is not!

Enjoy your business without me in it.

~Meshiki Uzaki

Anger and disbelieve crossed him and so crumbled her note, the card and roses, and threw them into a trashcan. That darned Schroeder! What trick was he pulling?

What was he wanting with Meshiki, wanting to make his own company like Kaiba's, marry her, or what?

Not wanting to think about anything about Meshiki and von Schroeder, he packed the few tiny stacks of paper in a briefcase and then went on home to where Mokuba was waiting. When he entered the doors to his mansion, Mokuba cried out with happiness,"Seto!" The two brothers hugged and Kaiba replied,"Hey, Mokuba."

His younger brother looked around him, expecting someone else. "Where's Meshiki, big brother?" He asked. "She's gone," Kaiba said with hidden regret.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Mokuba was expecting her to come over like she usually does whenever they had some important stuff to discuss or if they came home early. Today, he was disappointed.

Mokuba liked Meshiki and his brother can deny it all he wants, but Seto Kaiba liked her, too. He could see it in his big brother's eyes when she was around the two of them. And he could see it in her eyes also.

"That's not important. She can do what she wants to," Kaiba replied to his brother's question. "But you knew that I liked having Meshiki around. I told you that from the beginning, Seto. And I know that you like her, too," Mokuba said in a sing-song tone, grinning. Kaiba looked at Mokuba with wide eyes and opened his mouth to deny it.

Mokuba stopped him before Seto's mouth could open. "I know what you're going to say. 'No, I don't. I have never liked Meshiki, I just let her come here just to make you happy'," He said as he mimicked his big brother and his words. "Come on, big brother, who're you trying to kid? Anyone could see that you have some feelings toward her."

Seto didn't want to argue with his sibling and so decided to just drop it, but he knew that he himself was always right. "Please, Seto, can't you bring her back? At least for me?" Mokuba begged and pleaded. He then thought about it, for a long while.

If she came back, his company would stay successful, his mind would be completly focused on work, and Mokua would be happy. Who knew that one such person could damage the major things in his life? Kaiba gave a sigh and then said, "Alright. But I'm doing this for yours and the company's sake."

The little Kaiba knew exactly what Seto was actually meaning. He really did want her back. You can't fool me, Seto.

"Alright, now we need some sort of plan. What made you want to fire her anyway?" Mokuba asked. Seto explained the situation and that was when the long raven haired boy came up with an idea. "Then fight fire with fire!"

Mokuba showed Seto the book of flowers that he and Meshiki looked at. They would spend about 30 minutes picking their favorite flowers. He remembered that Meshiki said that roses were her favorites.

"Turn to the 'Roses' section. That's where to start." Kaiba looked at the many different variations of the different types of rose flowers. "This isn't going to be a waste of time, is it, Mokuba?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"No. In fact, it'll take only five minutes if you think about which flower best suits her. Honestly, I would get her either yellow roses, which means 'I care for you', or blue roses, which means 'Attaining the impossible'," the ebony haired Kaiba explained to his brother. Kaiba looked through and read the color meanings and then decided which to order. At his tiny desk, he found a paper and pen, and then began writing a note to go with the flowers.

Mokuba peeked over his brother's shoulder and saw what he was writing. In his mind he knew that Meshiki would love the present.

Meshiki woke up for school the next day and then formulated a plan while walking to Domino High. After school, she was going straight back to Kaiba Corp, call Zigfried to come back to Kaiba Corp to trick him into thinking that she was going to marry him, get Kaiba to actually see what Zigfried was actually planning. This morning, she began to think that any trouble Kaiba may have is business related and then had a hunch that Schroeder was after something in the Kaiba Corporation business, she herself.

Throughout the day she couldn't stop thinking about Seto Kaiba. She liked, no, LOVED him. And then a tiny few minute speech began to build inside her mind, quickly writing it down so she wouldn't forget. The end of the day rung its bells and then Meshiki rushed toward her old job to put her plan into action.

But when she got there, one of Kaiba's lackeys, Roland, blocked the way to the entrance. "Please, let me in. I've got to-" "You're not allowed to come in. Mr. Kaiba's orders." What!

She sighed as she walked away, thinking that her plan was foiled. She then remembered that she still had the phone number for the building and so pulled out her cell phone and dialed the secretary's desk. It rung and went to the messages archives. She listened for the one she needed.

Zigfried von Schroeder's number was said and she then dialed it. The other end of the line rung and then his voice sounded through the reciever. Meshiki then said what she needed to and then they agreed to meet after 4:30 at Kaiba Corp so Kaiba could see the plans of both persons.

After hanging up, she then tapped her finger on her chin, thinking how to get inside. She figured that maybe she would have to wait until there was no one guarding the door and then sneak in. Walking away, she yelled to make Roland hear her, "Well, if I can't get in, then I'm not coming back, EVER!"

She wasn't expecting him to move and let her in. She wanted him to think that she wasn't going to come back at all and then have a break whenever he pleased. She then went home, in time to prepare for dinner and had never felt so happy to be with her family once again.

Meshiki ate quickly and then went up to her room so she could finish the bits of homework she had. Before it was 6 o'clock, she finished and then practiced her strategy to get inside Kaiba Corporation tomorrow. Zigfried would have to take a speedy plane to be able to get here to Domino City on time.

Wasting 3 hours of thinking, house chores, and other things, Meshiki enjoyed what she had missed. When bedtime arrived, she went to bed, setting her alarm clock for 6:30 A.M. She smiled to herself of a job well done, helping out a company even though she wasn't to be a part of it.

That day had finally come. Meshiki left her house before it was 7 o'clock and spied on the building that she was to try to get into today and end this 'affair'. She finally made herself go to school before she was late for class.

All day, she was excited, adrenaline pulsing in her blood and making butterflies in the pit of her stomach. She was anxious for the ending of the day. The bells rung and Meshiki was relieved because she felt like she had waited forever.

And she didn't care if she had homework, she had more important matters to attain to. She ran to her destination and was surprised to not see Roland. She peeked through the doors and saw nobody in the lobby.

She quickly made it to the elevators and then entered when the metal doors opened. She pressed the button automatically and waited for what was to be on the other side. She looked on her cell phone and it said 4:25.

Zigfried was a prudent person and would get here right on time. When the ding of the elevator sounded in her ears, she saw the sliding doors open to the office that she hadn't been to in a day. She then saw a vase with eleven roses, some yellow and some blue, with a folded note beside the glass vase.

I hope this isn't from Zigfried, Meshiki hoped and dreaded. As she picked up the note, she unfolded it and then began to read the first word to the next:

Meshiki,

Mokuba told me to send these to you. He misses you already. He also told me to leave these here for you in case you came back or forgot something.

When you come, you will make a final decision, and I want to hear what you say.

- Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp.

Meshiki felt her eyes watering as she re-read the note over and over. He took out the busy time to send these for me? According the study that Mokuba and she had not too long ago, she knew what the colors yellow and blue and how many flowers meant; eleven roses meant that that the reciever of the flowers are truely and deeply loved.

The flowers were doing the talking for Seto Kaiba. What a romantic way to say such things! Just then, she heard the door behind her open and she turned to see Kaiba wearing a purple trench coat instead of his usual white one.

Kaiba saw the note in her hand and her sparkling warm brown eyes that held tears. Meshiki's voice half shakely got out,"How did you know I was here?" "The elevator. It's easy to hear anything when it's quiet around here," he replied.

Before they could say anything, the elevator dinged again and from it Zigfried von Schroeder appeared. He saw the roses, Meshiki holding a piece of stationary paper, and Kaiba along with her. "Now, what is this?" the man coming their way asked.

Kaiba looked at him with the cold blue eyes of his and looked like he wanted to say something, but Meshiki looked at him, placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to speak silently to him. His eyes told her to not interfer, but then hers told him that she knew what was going on. Hesitatingly, he let her speak.

"Zigfried, I know of your plan. You want your company to excel over Kaiba Corp, but I will tell you this right now, Seto Kaiba is the only one who deserves what he has, even me. You're coming at me the wrong way by sending me red roses that I don't even know if they actually mean what they are supposed to mean. I will _**not**_ marry you and I will _**not**_ help out with your company."

"I choose to stay with Seto Kaiba. I belong here. And I don't care if I have to work late hours and not spend alot of time with family and friends." She paused for a few seconds. "It's better than your plan because I wouldn't be close to my everything anymore, and at Domino city, I have everything I need."

Seto admired her even more. She knew what she was talking about and was positive about what she wanted. The look on his rivals face was funny enough to make him smirk evily.

"I will not stand here and be insulted! You win once again, Seto Kaiba. But I will get my revenge soon!" Zigfried walked out furiously and was never seen again. The both of them looked back at each other with a tiny grin.

Meshiki could tell that he was now happy. "Told him off, didn't I?" "Yes."

She was so happy that she tip-toed and then placed a kiss on his cheek. Both blushed and Kaiba said to dismiss them both, "Come back to work tomorrow evening. Don't be late," in a deep like voice that sounded neither cold nor harsh. Meshiki replied,"Yes, Seto."

She blushed and saw a twinkle in his eyes before it left. he turned and went into his office. She then picked up the base of flowers and went home. At the dinner table, her mother and father admired the flowers that her boss gave her, and got a little suspicious.

She told them the whole story and then her brother and sister teased her about her having a boyfriend. She blushed like a cherry and kept denying it. But she was glad that the relationship between her and Seto was finally back to the way it was supposed to be.

On his laptop, Kaiba typed and looked at figures. Mokuba, who had been in here and listening the whole time, giggled and said,"Big Brother's got a girlfriend. I told you that she would like them." He scoffed but in the back of his mind knew that his brother was right.

It was good to have Meshiki back. And now his world was well balanced.

**Well, what do you think? Yep, this is the final chapter for this story. Review if you'd like. And please don't say that the YGO characters are OOC and whatnot. I don't have time to check for in character, only grammar and spelling errors. If someone wants to Beta Read my stories, you are welcome to. All Yu-Gi-Oh related material (c) Kazuki Takahashi. Meshiki Uzaki, Uzaki family, and story (c) romanticotaku11. I made this for fun, nothing profit/money related in anyway. R/R~**


End file.
